Everything She Does Is Magic
by CatLikeThief4
Summary: Hermione wakes up in a hospital and tries to figure out what happened to her. I'm sorry but I'm really bad at summaries. It's slow at first, but gets better. It's a RHr fic. For now it's rated T but the rating might go up later. PLEASE R&R!
1. What? Who? Where? Why? How?

Hermione woke up in the midst of whiteness. Her eyes couldn't focus right. She blinked twice. 'What happened?' Hermione asked herself. She was looking around for some sign of where she was. There was a monitor beside her. There was a big window with white blinds. In front of the window were two wooden chairs with scarlet cushions. She looked in front of her and saw a television. That gave it away; she was in the muggle world. She tried to think of why she was there, or how she even got there but nothing came to mind.

She lay there for several minutes, she didn't know how many. She heard the door of her room open. She looked over to see who it was. A very short woman with blonde hair came into the room. She had blue scrubs on, and a lab coat over them. She looked over towards Hermione.

"Oh, good Ms. Hermione," the nurse said, "you're up already" Hermione looked at her, thinking of what to say. The woman took a folder that was behind the door and looked down at it. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Hermione said not thinking of the shooting pains that registered all over her body.

"Very brave you are Miss," The nurse said, "Your wounds were pretty extensive" The woman started to change her IV.

"Excuse me," Hermione said, "but how did I get here?"

"I heard you were in an accident, but I don't know miss. I wasn't here when you came in. Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"Yes, please," Hermione said, and closed her eyes again. For some reason, she was still very tired.

The nurse checked some things on Hermione's monitors. She wrote a few notes in her folder and left. A few minutes later someone else came in. Hermione opened her eyes to see who it was. He was tall, middle-aged and looked very tired.

"Good morning miss," the doctor said.

"Good morning," Hermione said.

"I'm Doctor Phillips. Nurse Stewart said that you needed me…"

"Yes, I want to know how I got here, and what happened to me,"

"Your parents brought you here after a car accident, you were much wounded. You were unconscious. We fixed the injuries and then applied some anesthesia so that you wouldn't wake from the pain,"

Hermione remained in silence trying to think of how she had gotten in that car accident. However, nothing came to mind. Hermione didn't even drive. She had her license and she knew how to drive, but apparating just seemed like a better idea most of the time. The doctor waited for her to say something. But she just lay there thinking.

"Miss," the doctor said stopping Hermione's thoughts, "would you like me to call your parents? Tell them you're OK now?"

Hermione nodded, "Could you tell them to come as soon as possible?"

"Yes, no problem. If you need anything else, just press that button beside the bed. A nurse will come as soon as possible,"

"Thank you," Hermione said a closed her eyes to try and sleep a little.

-----------------------------------------------

"I still don't understand why you had to send her there! Wasn't she better off at St. Mungos?" Ron was saying.

"Ron, dear, she needs to be with her parents," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"But mum –"

"No, Ron," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "You'll just have to wait"

"But –"

"I said 'No'"

"Fine," Ron said and stormed of the kitchen.

Ron went to his room and threw himself on the bed facing the ceiling. Ginny came to his room a few minutes later and tried to comfort him. Their relationship as brother and sister had improved a lot. They had gone though a lot of things that some people wouldn't dare think of.

"Ron, it's best for her to be there,"

"I don't care! I want her to be here, with her friends"

"She will be, when she gets better,"

"She would be better already if she had gone to St. Mungos. We got better in two days. For all we know, she could be there for weeks!"

"Just be patient, OK?"

"I will, but I won't enjoy it."

Ginny laughed. She ruffled his hair a left the room. Ron stayed there thinking. He couldn't even send her a letter because she was at some hospital and the muggles would notice. 'Why am I so concerned about her? He thought. Because, I miss her. Come on, you know that she's not interested. Just let it go. She already rejected you once didn't she?'

_'Hermione we need to talk about it', he had said following her into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place._

_'No, Ron! I already know what you're going to say. And I don't want to talk about that' she replied._

_'You know?' He asked trying very hard to sound normal, but his voice was still choked._

_'Yes, I know.Please don't ask me again. I don't want to have to do or say something that will hurt you' she said._

_It had hurt more than anything could have hurt him. First it felt like a dagger piercing though his heart slowly, draining him of feeling. Then he felt numb. She had left the kitchen as soon as she uttered the last sentence. He was left sitting there in silence, not knowing what to do._

It was so clear in his mind. 'You don't want to feel like that again do you?' He asked himself. Ron couldn't believe how much he wanted her. There was nothing in the world he wanted more. But, she didn't want him back.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Granger said, "How are you feeling darling?"

"Not too bad," Hermione lied.

"Baby you were so injured, we were so worried," Mrs. Granger said.

"I'm fine, mom," Hermione said.

"Hi, sweetie," Mr. Granger said kissing her forehead. "How are you?"

"Ok," Hermione said.

"Did the doctor say how much longer you had to stay here?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No. Mom, Dad, I have a question," Hermione said. They both nodded. "Was I really in a car accident?"

"No, dear," Mr. Granger said. "Your friend… um, what is that boys name?" He asked turning to his wife.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, no, no, no," Mrs. Granger said, "the other boy. The red headed one"

"Ron?" Hermione asked eagerly. Neither of her parents seemed to know the name. "Ron Weasley?"

"Yes," Mrs. Granger said, "Mr. Weasley. He and his parents brought you to our house a couple of days ago. You were very injured, and they said to take you to a hospital"

"But what happened?"

"We don't know dear. They didn't say," Mr. Granger replied.

"Have they written?" Hermione asked.

"No, dear," Mrs. Granger said.

"Oh," Hermione said turning to look out the window.

-----------------------------------------------

"Ron!" Ginny said as she was shaking his arm.

"What?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Dinner's ready," Ginny said getting up and walking out the room.

"OK," Ron said lazily getting up and sitting on the bed. "I'll be down in a bit"

"Mum and dad are waiting for you," Ginny said.

"Ok, ok," Ron said standing up. Ginny went downstairs, but Ron didn't follow her. Instead, he sat at his desk, got some parchment out and a quill and ink.

Dear Hermione,

"No, no, no," Ron said to himself, "what are you thinking?" he threw the small piece of parchment away and started a new one.

He did so a few times again, until he finished a small letter for Hermione. When he was done he tied it to Pig's leg. He gave him a small treat and told him it was for Hermione. He then went downstairs to have dinner with his family.


	2. Letters

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hermione stirred in her sleep.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hermione groaned. She opened her eyes.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Oh," Hermione said walking o the window. She opened it and Pig flew in. he landed on the bed. Hermione took the letter from his paw and patted his head.

"Thanks," She said. She turned on a lamp that was fixed behind the bed and her heart jumped at the sight of Ron's handwriting.

_He's OK_, she thought. She opened the letter and read it three times over.

_Hermione,_

_How are you doing? I hope it's not too late when Pig gets there. I just couldn't wait any longer to see how you're doing. I know muggles take forever to fix cuts and all those kinds of things. Please, just send Pig back with some news. _

_We also want you to stay at the Burrow for a while after you get better. Fred and Angelina are getting married you know, isn't that weird? Fred's getting married. Anyway, they want you to be there for their wedding. _

_Ask your parents about it. I think the wedding is in about a month. As soon as you're better, you can come. We need as much help as possible._

_Please send at least something saying you're ok. Maybe we can come visit you, I don't know. Please just write back._

_Ron._

Hermione smiled at the thought of being at Burrow. She knew her parents would want to be with her for at least a week. She hadn't been with them for a very long time, with the war and all. She searched the night table beside her bed for a pen. When she found one she wrote a letter back to Ron, and gave it to Pig.

"Sorry, I don't have anything for you," Hermione said, "Ron will give you a treat when you get there"

Pig gave a little hoot and flew out the window. Hermione closed the window beside him, and went back to bed. She felt good about hearing from Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ron,_

_I'm so glad to hear from you. How is everyone? Are Harry and Ginny okay? I really hope so. How are you? Everyone in your family okay? How is little Arthur? Does he have red hair like his father? Is Fleur okay?_

_I don't really know how long it's been since I last saw you. I can't remember anything from the day we left for Godric's Hollow. The doctors (healers) say that it's just a mild amnesia, that's when you loose your memory for a little while. _

_It would be great if you could come and visit. I want to know all about the you-know-whats, and what happened. I'm worried because I don't even know if Voldemort was defeated. Mom said that you said the wizards were happy, so maybe he was. I think it would be a very long letter to try to explain what happened. It would be much better if it heard it directly from you._

_Please write as soon as possible, and ask your mother if you can come visit. This is very short, but it's the middle of the night and the lighting is not too good._

_Love, _

_Hermione._

Ron smiled. He immediately started writing a letter back to her. When he was done, he ran downstairs to tell everyone about her. He jumped the last few steps and stopped in his tracks when he saw a dark haired boy sitting with his back towards him. He ran in the kitchen.

"Harry, mate," he said as he got by Harry's side, "How are you?"

Harry got up and hugged him. "Great, great," Harry said, "a little sore, but I'll be fine"

"Excellent," Ron said beaming. He turned to look at Mrs. Weasley, "Mum, Hermione wrote and asked if we could come visit her. She said she can't remember a thing-"

"Ron, what did I tell you about writing to her?" Mrs. Weasley said cutting him off.

"How did you know I wrote to her?"

"She's staying at a muggle hospital, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Where would she find an owl to write to you?"

"Why wasn't she taken to St. Mungos?" Harry asked.

"She _needed_ to be with her parents," Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley said in a stern voice.

"Alright," Ron said, "the point is that she wants us to visit her. She will be waiting for me to tell her that we're coming, and-"

Mrs. Weasley cut him off again, "You are not to write back to her, understood"

"Mum, I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Ron said.

"As long as you live under my roof…" Mrs. Weasley drifted off.

"I know, I know," Ron said, "I will abide by your rules" Harry smirked. "Come on Harry, let's go to my room"

"Oh, no dear, I was just about give Harry some breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said very sweetly, "You are so skinny" She said with concern.

Harry grinned and Ron rolled his eyes. "OK," Ron said pulling a chair a sitting beside Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat on her bed watching TV. It wasn't really her thing, she really preferred books, but for the moment she had none. There was a show on about some people lost on an island, and they had to find out how to survive in it. She watched some of it and decided that it was actually good. When it ended a different one started, but Hermione didn't want to watch it. Instead, she got up and walked around the room. There was not much to do in a small hospital room, besides watch TV.

Hermione just sat on her bed. She really wanted to get a letter back from Ron, but that wasn't happening. She lay on her bed and started thinking of all the times that she had been purposely unkind to him. She didn't regret it, but it did make her feel bad.

_"Hermione for the last time, please look into my eyes and tell me," Ron said. Hermione kept her gaze on the floor. _

_"I don't- I don't" Hermione started saying, but didn't turn her gaze from the floor._

_"Look at me when you say it," Ron commanded her. Hermione looked into his deep blue eyes. They were full hope, and love for her. Her eyes watered as she knew what she was about to say._

_"I don't love you, Ron," Hermione said in a shaky voice, and tuned her head in the other direction and left._

_She knew he had just stood there. She heard Harry come into the living room and ask him what was wrong with him. She just lay on her bed, silent tears streaming down her face. _

Hermione's eyes watered at the thought of that horrible moment. She didn't want to think about it anymore, but it was one of the moments that made them distant from one another the past year. She turned her head towards the window, and gasped at the sight of an owl. She smiled and sat on the bed.

Hedwig flew in and landed on her lap. "How are you girl?" Hermione asked, and Hedwig gave a little hoot. "You have to be quiet. Muggles around," Hermione said. Hedwig gave a little nod, and extended its paw to Hermione.

Hermione took the letter carefully from her paw and gave her a cracker that she had left from dinner. Hedwig happily took the cracker and made to fly away. Hermione held one of her paws.

"I'm afraid I can't let you out. There's muggles all around. I wouldn't want them to see you," Hermione said. Hedwig gave a disapproving hoot, but stayed on the bed. Hermione placed the rest of her crackers in front of her, and turned to the letter. She opened it and saw Ron's handwriting. He was probably rushed because it was hard to decipher most of it.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry this is short, and for sending Hedwig. Would have sent Pig, but Mom took him. I'm not supposed to be writing to you. Mom said it was risky. Anyway, she said we might be able to come tomorrow if she has time. I think she will since there's no one home of the moment, only Harry, Ginny, and me. _

_Harry's great. We will tell you what you want to know tomorrow._

_Ron._

Hermione smiled. She was happy that she was going to see her friends again. She decided to just write 'OK', on the back of the letter. She didn't want Mrs. Weasley to get mad. She gave the letter back to Hedwig and sent her away. She lay back into her pillows and fell asleep.


	3. Fighting Already?

"Hurry up Ginny!" Ron yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ginny said.

Ron sighed. Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ron waited for five more minutes. Ron kept yelling at her every five seconds. Ginny stormed down the stairs exasperated.

"With all the hurrying, Ron, one would think you were going to see you girlfriend," Ginny said to him as she passed him.

Ron blushed and looked at the floor. Harry smirked. Mrs. Weasley had apparently not heard her since she immediately walked towards the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.

"Harry, go first, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. She handed him some powder.

Harry nodded and took the powder from her. He threw it in the fireplace and stepped in. "Hermione Granger's house," he yelled and disappeared in a blur of flames.

The rest did the same until they were all standing very dusty in the Granger's living room. They looked around but there seemed to be no one in the house. They had registered Hermione's house to the floo network the year before. They all agreed that it was a better way for her to see her parents while she was at Godric's hollow.

"Mr. Granger," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mrs. Granger," Harry yelled.

There was no one in the house. They decided to wait for them in the living room. Half an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Granger got home. They all got up to greet them. They were both very surprised to see them there.

"Well, we were just going to go there, I don't have to go to work today," Mr. Granger said after he was asked about how to get to the hospital where Hermione was.

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, thank you," Ron said.

"Well, let's get in the car then," Mrs. Granger said.

"You mean we're actually going in a muggle car?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, yes," Mr. Granger said.

"Oh, how exiting," Mrs. Weasley said.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger laughed. They all got in their van, since they wouldn't fit in the car. They drove to the hospital where Mr. Granger led then though the aisles towards Hermione's room.

"Here it is," Mr. Granger said as he stood in front of a room that had a big 412 in front of it. He went in first, Ron directly behind him, then Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley at the same time, and finally Mrs. Granger.

Hermione looked up from what she was reading. She put the paper down and smiled at her dad. Then she noticed the fiery red hair behind him.

"Ron," She said. Ron smiled and ran up to her and gave her a hug. Hermione closed her eyes just enjoying the moment of having him so close to her. She could feel the heat of his body radiate to hers. She sighed. A few seconds later Ron drew back and looked in her eyes. He smiled.

After Ron had hugged her, Ginny did. Hermione smiled as her friend drew back and smiled at her. "How are you?" Ginny asked. Hermione didn't have a chance to answer since Harry had gone to hug her.

"Well…" Hermione started to say, but it was Mrs. Weasley's time to hug her. She let go, and Hermione smiled at all of them. "I'm feeling better. How are you?"

"We're all great," Ron said, so fast that no one else had a chance to talk "we've been waiting for you to get better. We were all better in a few days. They can treat injuries faster at St. Mungos"

Hermione smiled. "How come you brought me here?"

"Mum said that it was better," Ron said, "Your parents would want to know how you were and all"

"Oh," Hermione said, "what happened?"

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Ron asked.

"Being at Godric's hollow and ready to find Voldemort after finding the last Horcrux" Hermione said.

"Well," Ron said, "we were ready to leave, when Voldemort appeared there. There were a lot of Death Eaters and only three of us"

Harry continued, "Ron used his patronus to call Order members and they came really fast. Meanwhile, you and I were trying to hold them off by talking to them, while the others came"

"Then the battle started. You wouldn't believe how many hexes and curses were flying around, it was hard to dodge them all. We don't really know, but we think you were hit from behind, because suddenly you fell backwards on the floor, rigid" Ron said.

Hermione grimaced. Harry continued the story, "Ron was going to go get you, but Death Eaters would have taken advantage, so I told him no. Sorry. So, we kept fighting, until Voldemort ordered them all to step back"

"He wanted to fight with Harry only," Ron said, "So we all stood back. I went to get you, and then they fought. It was awful, knowing that we couldn't help him"

"So, I fought with him. And he left a few scratches here and there. Then the same thing that happened during 4th year happened again. Our wands connected, but it was different. When they were connected I could feel the magic draining from me. It's hard to explain, but I felt like liquid was flowing from me and into the wand, making me weaker and the wand stronger. We kept this up for a moment. Then, a green lay of light left the tip of his wand towards me"

"We all thought he was done for," Ron added.

"And the light started going backwards on him, and it looked like his wand was being broken in half. I looked at him in the eyes. He was looking back at me with anger in his eyes, and then, suddenly, his wand left his grip and broke into a million pieces"

"None of us knew what happened," Ron said.

"Then, as if someone was taking him, he started going. It was like he was part of the breeze, though there was none. He started to 'vanish'?" Harry looked at Ron and he shrugged.

"Is he… dead?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know," Mrs. Weasley intervened.

"Everyone's happy thought," Ginny said.

"They sure are," Ron said smiling.

Ginny scoffed. "Ron and Harry are like celebrities there. We can't go out normally because girls start crowding them and we have to leave"

Hermione laughed. "We were in the Daily prophet," Ron said looking at the floor. "You weren't there because we were unconscious"

"That's fine," Hermione said smiling, "I'd rather keep my privacy"

"But you should be recognized," Harry said, "you did a lot of the work"

"Well, I think that might have to go unnoticed" Hermione said, "I don't want people swooning over me"

They laughed. "You really don't" Ron said making a face.

They stayed there talking to her and explaining what some healers had said. Ron told her that they had said that it would be fine to bring her to the muggle hospital. Hermione was very happy from seeing her friends again. Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger went down to have lunch. Hermione said she didn't want to be alone, so Ron was the first to say that he would stay. They would bring the food up to him when they were done with theirs.

"So," Hermione said after they had left, "are the girls crazy over you?"

"Yes," Ron said truthfully, "It's a pain"

"Really?" Hermione said surprised.

"Well, sure, I have fun, but it's not the same as normal girlfriend," Ron said.

"And you would know because?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at her annoyed. _Yes, he hadn't had a real girlfriend, besides Lavender, but she didn't have to throw that in his face. _"What I think and what I don't think of a girlfriend is not your business" Ron said angry and looked away from her.

"Sorry, Ron," He heard her say sadly.

"It's OK, Hermione," He said still not looking at her, "I shouldn't have answered in the first place"

They both stayed quiet for the rest of the time, until the others got there. Ron couldn't believe that they had only been together for two hours and he had already had a fight with her. _Well, it wasn't really a row_, he told himself. He didn't know why but Hermione made him so angry sometimes.

Mrs. Weasley handed him his food and he ate in silence for the rest of the time they spent there. Hermione was talking to Harry and Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley was having a very funny conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Granger about computers. Ron stayed in silence sitting on the chair and looking out the window.

At around 5 p.m. Mrs. Weasley said it was time to go. Mr. Weasley was coming home early and she had to be home to have dinner ready for him. Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione and left. Ron simply said bye to her and left the room. Harry and Ginny were surprised by this.

They got to burrow, five minutes before Mr. Weasley got there. Harry, Ginny and Ron were sitting in the living room and Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen trying to make a quick dinner for her husband.

"What's up with you, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Ron said looking at the floor.

"You should have seen Herm's face when you didn't say goodbye to her," Ginny said.

"I did say bye," Ron said.

"You know exactly what I mean Ron!" Ginny said, "You act like you like her so much when she's not around, but when she is you don't treat her like you should"

"That's not your problem Ginny, is it?" Ron said.

"But she's my friend," Ginny said, "I don't want to see her get hurt"

All this time Harry had stayed quiet watching the two fight with each other. He would wait until they were in Ron's room to ask him what happened with Hermione. Meanwhile, Ginny was still talking to him.

"Ron," Ginny said trying to get him to look at her, "RON!" Ginny yelled.

"What the fuck do you want Ginny?" Ron asked looking at her for the first time.

"Tell me, why can't you be nice to her when she's with you?" Ginny said.

"I don't want to bloody tell you, and I won't" Ron said getting up and running up the stairs. He slammed the door to his room.

"What's happened?" Mr. Weasley said walking in the room.

"Nothing," Ginny said.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready"

Mr. Weasley walked out of the room. Ginny looked at Harry. "What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno," Harry said.

"Why is he like that?" Ginny asked.

"I really don't know, Ginny," Harry said.

"Please talk to him," Ginny asked him.

"I will," Harry said getting up and walking upstairs to Ron's room.


	4. Summer Plans

"Ron," Harry said pushing the door a little. Ron didn't answer. Harry pushed the door a little more and saw that he was lying on the bed face down. "Ron," Harry said again. This time Ron raised his head and looked to the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, mate," Ron said.

Harry walked in and sat on a chair next to Ron's bed. Ron got up and sat on the bed, with his feet to the side. Harry waited for him to say something but he just looked at the ground.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry," Ron said. Harry waited. "You know, I told you already how much I like her. It's just hard. We've been friends for too long"

"There's no such thing," Harry said, "Just tell her"

"It's easier said than done," Ron said.

"If you make her think that you like her, which shouldn't be hard, you can see how she reacts," Harry said.

"You meant like act like I like her?"

"You don't need to act," Harry said smirking. Ron threw him a cushion. "I can talk Ginny into telling me if Hermione says anything about you"

"Really?" Ron asked in disbelief that Harry could do that.

"I can!" Harry said.

"We'll see," Ron said.

They both stayed in Ron's room talking about the girls. They played a game of wizard's chess; they went outside and started playing a very weird version of a Quidditch game since they were only two people. Two hours later, Ginny called Harry down from his broom.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said and got up from the floor. Ron stayed there waiting for him to come back. After ten minutes, Harry came back.

"What did she want?" Ron asked.

"To see if it was OK for Hermione to stay here for a month," Harry said simply. Ron stiffened.

"What did you say?"

"That it was OK," Harry said, "What else would I have said?"

"How about 'No'?"

"You can't possibly be that bad. Why wouldn't you want her to be here? It gives you more time to try and figure out if she liked you or not," Harry said.

"I dunno, Harry," Ron said, "I just don't think it's a very good idea"

"We'll just have to see. Ginny said she gets out of the hospital in two days. Her parents let her come a week after that," Harry said.

Ron shrugged. They went back upstairs, talked for a while, and then played a few more games of chess. After that they went to bed. Ron couldn't really sleep well. Harry was snoring not even a minute after he got into bed. A little while after, Ron fell asleep.

A week and two days went by faster than anyone could imagine. Before he knew it, there he was sitting in the living room with Harry and Ginny waiting for Hermione to suddenly appear in the room. She said she would be there by noon. Not a minute later, Hermione appeared in front of them with a gust of ashes and dirt. She had a cast on one of her arms. With her hand she was holding a leash and with her other hand she was holding a big trunk. Crookshanks looked very unhappy being tied to the leash. He looked up at Hermione. She knelt down and untied him. He happily went over to Ginny and jumped in her lap.

"Hi!" Hermione said looking up at them. She cleaned herself up with her wand.

Harry smiled and got up to hug her. Hermione walked over to Ginny who couldn't get up because Crookshanks was in her lap, and hugged her. She also went over to Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This showed him that she wasn't mad.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Good. Great! I just have to wear this," She said looking at her cast.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"It's called a cast. It's to keep my bone in place, so that it doesn't break," Hermione said.

"You didn't have that when we visited you," Ron said.

"I did. It was just under the covers," Hermione said. Ginny wasn't really paying attention to anything. She was playing with Crookshanks. Hermione went over to where Ginny was sitting and sat beside her. Ron and Harry were sitting in front of her, "Anyway, I have an idea. What are you planning to do for the rest of the summer?"

"We don't know yet," Harry said looking at Ron and then back, "we have a whole two months to do what ever we want"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to Florida," Hermione said smiling.

"Florida?" Ginny said looking up for the first time.

"Yeah, were did that come from?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's just that my cousin lives in Florida and he invited me over for the summer," Hermione said.

"He?" Ginny asked smiling at Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said not even playing attention to the squeal Ginny made. "Do you guys want to come?"

"Are we even invited?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes," Hermione said, "their house is huge, and he said I could bring my friends. No more than four. So I was thinking we could all go"

"It sounds good," Ginny said.

"I don't have anything else planned," Harry said.

"Well, won't mum want us to be here?" Ron asked.

"It's the summer, and you're of age already. We'll be back in a month," Hermione said.

"OK," Ron said, "You do have to ask her though" He pointed out to Ginny.

"I know, I know," Ginny said.

"Hopefully, she'll say yes, and we can all go and have fun in the sun," Hermione said.

"So, when can we go?" Harry asked.

"Well, it has to look like we planned the trip," Hermione said. "My aunt and uncle don't know I'm a witch, so no magic or anything around them. My cousin does know so that won't be a problem"

"Are we apparating there?" Ginny asked.

"We can floo," Hermione said.

"No," Harry said, "their house is not registered in the floo network"

"We're apparating then," Ron said.

"It's going to be hard with all our stuff," Hermione said.

"Why don't we ask the Ministry for a portkey?" Ginny asked.

"That would work," Ron said, "and dad can get them easily"

"Great, so when are we going?" Harry asked.

"I'll have to call DJ, my cousin, on the telephone and tell him that we are coming and then he'll tell me when it would be a good time to come" Hermione said.

"Ginny, why don't you go ask mum now?" Ron asked.

"OK," Ginny said leaving the room and walking into the kitchen.

"Harry will you come with me to Diagon Alley? I have to go to the Leaky Cauldron to use the payphone," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said getting up. "Ron, do you-"

"We'll be back later," Hermione said, she grabbed Harry's arm "Let's go"

Hermione threw floo powder in the fireplace and dragged Harry into it yelling Diagon Alley. Ron stayed in the living room. He was thinking that maybe Hermione wasn't mad at him anymore, but then she didn't even ask him to come with her. She didn't even let Harry ask. He just got up and started going upstairs. Ron was looking at the floor in front of him. Then he collided with something.

"Oomph," Ron said grabbing his stomach.

"Sorry," Ginny said, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "What did mum say?"

"She said it was OK, but that we had to write once a week at least"

"That's not bad," Ron said.

"Where are you going?"

"My room,"

"Where are Harry and Hermione?"

"They went to the Leaky Cauldron to make a phone call," Ron said sadly.

"Oh," Ginny said feeling bad for him. She decided not to ask, to just let him go to his room.

A few hours later, Harry came in the room. Ron was sprawled on his back on the bed sleeping. Harry laughed at his hair and his snoring. He shook his arm. Ron only stirred. Harry shook his shoulder then.

"What?" Ron asked opening his eyes.

"We're going tomorrow," Harry said.

"What?"

"We're going tomorrow," Harry repeated.

"Why so early?"

"Hermione lied about catching an early flight. We're supposed to be at the Orlando Airport at one thirty" Harry explained.

"What time is it?" Ron asked.

"It's ten to four," Harry said.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said sitting up.

"You missed lunch," Harry said.

"I know," Ron said getting up and walking downstairs. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the couch looking at a picture album.

"He's so cute," Ginny said.

"A lot of girls seem to think so," Hermione said smiling.

Ron ignored them and went directly to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was sitting there with Fred and George. He sat beside them.

"Little Ronniekins!" Fred said.

"You finally woke up," George said.

"It's nice to see you too," Ron said.

"Would you like something to eat dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Please," Ron said.

"How's our little boy?" George asked.

"I'm fine," Ron said, "How's business?"

"Booming," Fred said, "we're getting more profit all the time"

"We're introducing new products next week," George said. Mrs. Weasley put a plate of food in front of Ron. He started stuffing his mouth while listening to the twins talk about the business.

"I'm getting my own flat," Fred said.

"Waah?" Ron asked with food in his mouth.

"If that was a 'why?', then it's because he want to spend some time alone with Angie," George teased.

"Shut up!" Fred said.

"Have you proposed yet?" Ron asked after swallowing his food.

"No," Fred said looking at the ground.

"No guts," George said.

"It's so hard," Fred said, "I've tried but all that comes out is gibberish"

"Tell me about it," Ron said putting more food in his mouth.

"Having trouble with the ladies, aren't we?" George said.

"No," Ron said blushing.

"Don't worry we won't tell," Fred said eagerly.

"I'm not telling you anything," Ron said and turned back to his food.

"Too afraid?" George asked.

"Boys, leave him alone," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Fine," the twins said in unison. They got up and left the room.

Ron finished his dinner silently. Mrs. Weasley knew that she shouldn't ask him about it. After he was done, he thanked his mom with a kiss and walked out of the room. He sat in the living room floor. Fred and George were each taking an armchair. Ginny and Harry were looking at the pictures Hermione had already shown them. Hermione was lying on the other couch reading a witches magazine. After being bored for a while, Ron went back to his room to start packing. He finished packing and it was still early, so he went back downstairs. There wasn't much going on.

"Do you want to play some Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"It's too dark," Ginny said not looking at him.

"Want to play chess?" Ron asked looking at Harry. Harry nodded and followed Ron to his room.

"Packed already?" Harry asked looking at Ron's trunk near the door.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Listen," Harry said as he sat on the floor, "Hermione didn't want you to go today because she-"

"It's alright," Ron said, "you don't have to explain"

"No, but I do," Harry said.

"OK, explain," Ron said.

"She wanted to talk to me in private about something," Harry said.

"About what?" Ron said making the first move in the game.

"Something concerning you, but I'm not supposed to tell you," Harry said.

"You'd tell me if it was that she fancied me right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, if it was that, I'd tell you," Harry said.

"Alright," Ron said.

"She doesn't hate you, you know?"

"I know," Ron said.

They played for a while. Ron was being easy on Harry. They played a few games and then just joked around with Fred and George. At midnight they were told to go to bed by Mrs. Weasley because Mr. Weasley was sleeping. They all went to bed. Fred and George slept in their old room. Ron didn't know what to do about Hermione. She was just too hard to read for him.


End file.
